starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Streetwise
Time Taken: One round to one day or longer. Specializations: Specific planet or criminal organization — Celanon, Corellia, Jabba the Halt's organization, Black Sun, Tallon Karrde's organization. Streetwise reflects a character's familiarity with underworld organizations and their operation. He can use streetwise to make a contact in the criminal underworld, purchase illegal goods or services, or find someone to do something illegal. Illegal activities may include the usual vices: gambling, fencing stolen goods, racketeering, blackmail, contract killing, and fraud. Because Imperial laws are repressive, some actions deemed "criminal" may be perfectly moral: freeing slaves, delivering medicine and food to refugees from Imperial aggression, and smuggling wanted criminals (such as Alliance personnel) through Imperial blockades. This skill also reflects knowledge of specific criminal bosses, such as Jabba the Hutt or Talon Karrde, and their organizations and activities. The base difficulty depends upon how common the service or good is or how hard it is to find the underworld contact: * Very Easy: Things that are fairly easy to find under most circumstances. A blaster on a planet where blasters are illegal but enforcement is lax. A bounty hunter on a "crime world." * Easy: Things that are easy to find, but normally require some discretion or careful investigation. Finding a representative of a well-known criminal organization. Hiring someone to steal some merchandise. * Moderate: Any service which involves considerable risk, or finding an item which is both illegal and well-regulated. Finding a blaster on a planet where ownership is very carefully-controlled. Hiring someone to sneak you off a planet when you're the subject of an Imperial manhunt. Knowing where the best smugglers, thieves or other types of criminals might be hiding. * Difficult: Finding someone with a very unusual skill, or finding an item that is very expensive, dangerous or carefully-controlled. Finding stolen TIE fighters. * Very Difficult: Finding a specific criminal who is in hiding. Finding an item on a world where its possession incurs an automatic death penalty. Arranging a personal meeting with Jabba the Hutt — when he isn't expecting you. * Heroic: Finding extremely rare merchandise which normally wouldn't be available, even under the best of circumstances. Finding a lightsaber for sale on the black market. Modifiers: * +10 or more to the character's roll: There is almost no law enforcement on the planet. * No modifier: There is moderate law enforcement; the local law looks the other way as long as criminal activity is discreet and isn't dangerous to the local government or general public. * +10 or more to the difficulty: There is very strict law enforcement. The world is under martial law or has no tolerance for criminals. * +10 or more to the difficulty: The character has never been to the planet before or has no contacts in the area. The character is not familiar with the locale and acceptable procedures, and may not know who to bribe. * +1-9 to the difficulty: The character has been to the planet before but has no contacts, or the character has a contact but doesn't know how the local underworld operates. * No modifier: The character may have a minor contact and at least knows what not to do in most circumstances. * +1-9 to the character's roll: The character is known in the area, or has some contacts. * +10 or more to the character's roll: The character is well-known and liked by the local underworld. He is known as reliable and trustworthy (as criminals and their associates go). * +10 or more to the difficulty: The underworld doesn't trust the character because he has turned in other criminals or is known to work for the local law. * No modifier: The character is local, or is a recent arrival, but is discreet and hasn't given any cause to be suspected. * +5 or more to the difficulty: The character is known or believed to work for a rival, enemy criminal organization. * +5 or more to the character's roll: The character is known or believed to work for a sympathetic criminal organization, or at least one that is not a competitor. Category:Skills Category:Knowledge Skills